The Two Universes Christmas Special
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was captured by the coachman's daughter Darene Merson and Stromboli's daughter Rella Gacino to the Disney Tuscany,Italy just so he can assist them for their Christmas party at their mansion.


The Disney Pinocchio was taking a stroll outside in the snow of Tuscany,Italy. He greeted everybody a happy holidays since it was just that time of year again. The Disney Pinocchio's girlfriend Pinocchia was in Geppetto's wood shop decorating the tree. Geppetto himself was wrapping presents. Meanwhile, Stromboli's daughter Rella Gacino and the coachman's daughter Darene Merson were chaining Santa Claus to his chair at a shopping mall just so they can steal his gifts to lure kids to their mansion they bought together. "Curse you!" Santa yelled. "Whatever!" Darene yelled back. In the meantime, the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was also strolling in his own Tuscany street filled with snow. He greeted everybody a happy holidays and entered a shopping mall. While strolling in the mall, Darene and Rella created a magical device to randomly find someone to help them make kids have fun in their mansion. The device led the two women to the Rankin/Bass Tuscany. They entered the portal and walked around until they found the shopping mall which was a brilliant idea. Darene and Rella noticed a line of kids waiting to see Santa Claus. The two women approached the old man and they noticed the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Hey, he's perfect to be our assistant for our Christmas party," said Darene. She and Rella grabbed the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio by his arms and exited the mall. They then activated their magical device to go back to the Disney Tuscany. "What do you think you're doing?!" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio cried. "Keep quiet! We're going to our special Christmas party at our mansion," Rella laughed. As she and Darene forcefully dragged the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio on the street's ground, they finally arrived at their mansion. "Here you will have lots of fun," Darene mentioned. "Where's Santa? Why are all the kids acting somewhat sad? This doesn't really look like a Christmas party," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Oh you'll see Santa, alright…very soon," Rella replied. "What about these kids?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio asked. "Oh I'm pretty sure they'll be just fine. Trust me," Darene confirmed. "I'm getting out of here," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio stated as he started to run. "Let's get him," Darene commanded. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio tripped a little bit on the way due to the snow's thickness. He ran into the Disney Pinocchio. "Oh it's you," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "What are you running for?" The Disney Pinocchio questioned. "Two evil women are after me. They want me to join their horrible Christmas party at their mansion," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio answered. "What do you mean by horrible?" The Disney Pinocchio wondered. "All the kids there are acting sad and there isn't even a Santa," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio responded. "It must be Darene Merson and Rella Gacino," the Disney Pinocchio discovered. He quickly grabbed the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio's hand and took him to Geppetto's wood shop. The Disney Pinocchio instantly made him a crossbow. By the time the Disney Pinocchio was done making it, he grabbed his big axe and headed out with the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. Soon enough, they found Darene and Rella. "There he is. Looks like we got ourselves double prizes," said Darene. At that point, the two Pinocchios drew their weapons at the two women. They both started to scream and run. The two Pinocchios chased them. As they reached the mansion, the two Pinocchios fired their weapons at the two women who then simply surrendered. Darene and Rella told the two Pinocchios where Santa is and what they did to him. The two Pinocchios then freed the kids that were trapped inside Darene and Rella's mansion. The kids decided to follow the two Pinocchios to the mall. The two wooden boys undid the rope and wrapping paper from Santa. "Are you okay?" The Disney Pinocchio questioned. "I'm just fine. Thanks for saving me," said Santa. "You're very welcome," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio replied. "You can now have whatever you want for Christmas," Santa expressed. "Awesome! I want a bucket of toy soldiers," said the Disney Pinocchio. "I want a book of pasta recipes," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio added. At that point, the blue fairy came and tapped Santa's bag with her wand. "Thank you, pretty one," Santa appreciated. "You're all welcome," said the blue fairy as she began to disappear into thin air. Santa dug in his bag and gave the two Pinocchios what they wanted. "Merry Christmas to all of us," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio to the Disney Pinocchio and the kids.


End file.
